Sick and Tired
by TheDoctorDXX
Summary: Lucifer is sick and tired.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 1

 _ **Note: After 3x24.**_

 _ **Another Note: This is my first fanfiction so i hope i can make it good, also i apologize for any mistakes. DDX**_

 **Before:**

 _"It's all true" as she learns the truth and that Lucifer really is the Devil and that he never lied to her, she is genuinely scared of him. With the face of a monster that Chloe never knew actually existed."Detective?" Lucifer unaware that his devil face is back tries to comfort Chloe. "Detective, what's wrong?" he looked around confused as to what is going on, completely ignorant to the fact that his precious Detective is currently looking at his true form. He truly is a monster, she felt true terror._  
 _"Oh..." He then realized what she was looking at. His Face. His devil face. Now that was the scariest thing not only to Chloe but to Lucifer as well. He did not want Chloe to look at him this way. Like he was the one responsible for all the evil in the world. Like all evil deeds were his fault and his alone._  
 _"Um...I..." Chloe managed to blurt out breaking the long silence since she found out the truth._  
 _"Well...I'm still me, Detective." said Lucifer trying to turn things back to normal. Like before, when they were joking and solving cases, having fun in all. Chloe was startled, still not completely aware of all that has happened. She felt that she needed to be alone._  
 _"Leave. Leave now and never come back." as Chloe said this Lucifer was so shocked he froze. He couldn't move or speak or do anything for that matter. He did not think she would go to such extreme measures even if the truth was out._  
 _"Very well, then. If you truly think me a monster, then a monster i shall be." a few seconds of silence and his wings healed, Lucifer flew out not looking back, because he knew if he did it would be bad for both of them._

 **After:**

As Lucifer was flying around thinking about what happened and what exactly made Chloe send him off forever and then he heard a voice.  
"Your Majesty..." It was a demonic voice, deep and rough, but the words spoken with respect and admiration.  
"Ah, Ergus...I take it the time has come?" says Lucifer sounding more cold and distant than usual. Now his voice was deeper and more demonic than of this Ergus. He looked around as if he was searching for something, and something he found.  
"the Council of Seven..." His most trusted servants, and also Hell's Royal Guard. They are the most powerful demons he created, also serving as the ruling council of hell while he was gone.  
Lucifer flies up to them, they are standing on top of a tall building. All seven of them kneel before the King of Hell. Lucifer commanding absolute loyaly spoke "Shouldn't you all be in Hell right now?" Silence. the King of Hell was growing even more impatient now, waiting for an answer that will satisfy him. None would dare try to overthrow the rulers appointed by Lucifer, would they?  
"Ergus... **what is the meaning of this?** " Lucifer said demanding an answer, and all seven demons kneeling felt terror strike.  
"Well... uhm.. Your Majesty, the Demon General Zarathrus left Hell..." Ergus did not want to be the one to tell his King the news, because he knew that something bad would happen if not to him then to someone, anyone in Lucifer's way.  
"He **WHAT?!** "That bastard. Lucifer now has to find his lost Demon General and bring him back to Hell, and on top of that he cannot go back to Chloe or anyone he knows on Earth for that matter.

What will happen next?  
 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 2

 _ **Note: I've decided to update the story once every 4 days (if i can). Otherwise if i have extra free time i will update sooner.  
**_

 _ **Another Note: I will also try to make the next chapters longer.**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in NYC:**

 _Zarathrus and his personal guard are walking around NYC searching for a good place to set up a base of operations._  
"Hmm...what is this?" Zarathrus felt a surge of power.  
"Ah.. Lucifer has found us..." Now he felt scared beyond measure.  
Zarathrus saw in the distance a pair of big white wings flapping their way over to them.  
" **ZARATHRUS!**!" Lucifer screamed as he was coming to them.  
"Oh... He's mad!" Zarathrus and his guards can now see their King's devil face, and behind Lucifer the Council of Seven followed, with their red colored armour and helmets with horns on them, not real horns but horns nonetheless.  
"Zarathrus just **WHAT** are you doing on Earth?" Lucifer said preparing to kill someone.  
"And why are **YOU ALL not kneeling** before His Majesty, King Lucifer?" the Council of Seven pointed out feeling disgust as they watched all of the guards and then the Demon General Zarathrus kneel. To them it looked like he was disrespecting their King, and they did not like that.  
"Hmm..." Was all Lucifer could blurt out.  
Zarathrus with his head still down "Your Majesty, I **sincerely** apologize for my mistake, take my life if need be!" he was expecting his head on the ground.  
Lucifer took out a long black sword that was made in Hell and positioned it like an executioner ready to take his life, but he just said:  
"Stand up, all of you!" they all stood up confused and thinking that there may be something worse that their King has planned for them.  
"Now.. Zarathrus... Return to Hell at once!" Lucifer commanded.  
"Very well, King Lucifer." Zarathrus started to prepare the portal when he heard "And just what WERE you doing on Earth?" the Council of Seven added, since he didn't answer when the King of Hell asked.  
"Well... i was searching for a place to put our Earthly Base of Operations (EBO)" Zarathrus did not expect them to notice that he ignored Lucifer's question, and the King had forgotten he asked it in the first place.  
"Why?" the Council of Seven asked, King Lucifer was silent just looking at them waiting for an answer.  
Silence.  
"I **order** you to answer, Zarathrus!" Lucifer could not wait any longer, and the Demon General had no choice but to answer, otherwise he would be sent the Devil knows where.  
"I was preparing." now Zarathrus sounded like a child begging for mercy from a monster that was about to eat him.  
"Preparing for what?" said Lucifer confused, because he had not given an order to prepare anything. There were tears forming in Zarathrus's eyes, he kept his head down but Lucifer could still see. He had never seen one of his Demon Generals cry, so the King knew the matter is serious.  
" **War..**." Zarathrus said in a deep but child-like voice, still at the mercy of his King and the Council of Seven.

* * *

 _ **Review if you can, see you next chapter!  
**_

What will happen next?  
 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 3

 _ **Note: I made this chapter a bit longer than the last two and I hope you enjoy it. Also I don't know what possessed me to write so frequently, especially 2 chapters in a day, but I couldn't wait to update.**_

 _ **Warning: This is just a story, don't go around saying that I hate God or something. I do not.**_

 _ **DXX**_

* * *

"What do you mean 'War'?" Lucifer and the Council of Seven didn't know what he was talking about, there is no war, is there? No. Nobody would be stupid enough to start a war with Hell. Nor would anyone in Hell be stupid enough to start a war with Heaven. All that they've ever done is gather information and never openly declare war, because that would be bad for everyone.

"I mean tha-" Zarathrus was cut off by an explosion caused by pure light, and it was aimed at Lucifer, he dodged the attack and froze. Their King still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening here. After Lucifer froze, the Council of Seven flew in front of him for protection, and the guards of Zarathrus protected their general. It was too late for one of the guards of Zarathrus was fatally wounded and they had to retreat. The Council of Seven too suggested to their King the best option now was to retreat, regroup and think of a strategy. But Lucifer was having none of it. He raised his hands and said "Begone Angels, for you are worse than even the most foul of beasts!" and their light was extinguished forever. The Council of Seven and Zarathrus stood there in shock as Lucifer basically 'killed' ten Angels. Frozen.

"Let's go then, Angel reinforcements will be coming soon." with that, Lucifer and the Council flew away and Demon General Zarathrus opened up a portal and disappeared.

"To Hell, then." Lucifer now absolutely mad.

 _ **One Hour Later In Heaven:**_

"Father, our assassination squad has failed to kill the King of Hell." the Archangel Frasiel, God's most trusted Angel thought God would be disappointed. But He was not.

"Very well, ready the armies." This is the moment the war truly began. Although none of the Angels dared to question God, they knew something was wrong. God never did such things. Such 'evil' things even if it was against the King of Hell. He was always forgiving but something snapped inside of him along the line, and nobody knew when or what. The order was given to all Archangels and they were preparing for war, as was all of Heaven.

 _Meanwhile nobody on Earth knew what was happening. For now._

 _ **Later, Hell:**_

Lucifer just went back to Hell, to see all four of his Demon Generals and Hell's armies ready for war. Waiting for him just to the Entrance of Hell. Though as you know Hell was like a prison, but Lucifer has the power to change it however he likes, and he gave that power to the Council of Seven which in turn did not change anything, but made space for a castle and the armies, because it was getting hard to walk around with all of these cells so close to each other, especially with whole armies. All demons made way and cheered as their King was walking towards the big castle.

 **Hell's Advisor,** the Demon Erranen ran up to Lucifer.

"Your Majesty, glad to see you back!" Erranen spoke with excitement. He was ready to see his King, his friend, in action again. Soon.

"Ahh.. Erranen.. I haven't seen you in a while!" Lucifer was just as excited to see his old friend as he was. "We should catch up soon, more importantly I expect you to give me all the necessary information regarding this War in the Castle." the King of Hell was still confused, why would his dear old Dad do this? Lucifer did not expect him to go this far. Not ever. Not ever ever, even if Lucifer did, his Dad would not. So what changed?

Now the Council of Seven greeted their King back properly and jumped straight to discussing the war.

"Now.. Council… What is going on exactly? Hmm..?" They all looked down for a second thinking about something, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"First, let all of us welcome you back, Your Majesty!" Zarathrus entered the room with the other three Demon Generals. All of them were: Zarathrus, Izzath, Guznor, Tolviz. The most powerful demons.

"Aahh… I see all of us are here now. We have no time for greetings, just explain to me what is going on?" Lucifer did not want to lose any more time on pleasantries and greetings. He just wanted to know how this 'War' started in the first place.

"So… Speak! Tell me how this War started! Tell me what has happened! **TELL ME!** " the King of Hell just wanted to be informed of the situation immediately.

"We don't know." said the Council of Seven, along with Izzath, Guznor and Tolviz, but Zarathrus remained silent. Like he knew something.

"Zarathrus, **SPEAK! ANSWER ME!**!" Lucifer ordered the Demon General.

"Well.. uhm… God has gone mad." With that all of them were frozen in shock.

"I don't believe this. _It's Impossible._ " Lucifer said, confident in his words.

"I have a spy in Heaven, and my spy says that they are preparing for War! All of them!" Zarathrus too was confident in his words.

"Who is this spy of yours?" Lucifer asked.

"I cannot reveal his identity. You may believe it impossible, but I indeed have a spy in Heaven." Zarathrus was scared now, waiting for his punishment for not speaking the name of his spy. For defying the King of Hell. Waiting for 'He is a traitor, kill him.' but the words never came.

"Very well, I understand." said Lucifer, as Ergus joined them.

 _Nobody truly knew what was happening, but they knew something was wrong. That goes for Heaven, Hell and Earth. Though Earth was still not directly affected from this War, they will be soon.  
_

* * *

 _ **Review if you can, see you next chapter!**_

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	4. Chapter 4: the Council of Seven

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 4

 _ **Note: This chapter is all about the creation of the Council of Seven and the Demons.**_

 _ **Another Note: I got extremely into the story, and made it longer than expected. I could make it into its own long story in the future, review and tell me!**_

 _ **Another Another Note: Next chapter will be Chloe's POV!**_

* * *

 _Long ago, when Lucifer was cast out to Hell, a time when there were no demons nor any ruler in Hell whatsoever, there was nothing. Darkness. Hell was empty. At first, Lucifer did not understand why his Father would send him to a place like this, but soon enough the souls of sinners started coming down and do all kinds of things there. Hell started forming. Lucifer saw Hell as his home now, and he did not like pesky humans messing with his home. Now he understood why his dear old Dad would send him to a place like this. God's manipulation had no end. Although he knew that he was falling right into his Dad's hands, he decided that it would be best if he protected his new home. At that time there was fighting, so much fighting. All the annoying humans would try to take Hell as their own, establishing a Kingdom of Hell. Doing what humans do best, conquer. But Lucifer was not going to give up. At the time there were three human factions ruling over Hell. First was the Red Blood Faction. Second was the Blue Claw Faction. Third was the Black Knight Faction. They all followed the principles of Earth. Since they could not escape their prison, they decided to rule it. But as humans are, fighting for territory in Hell just as they did on Earth. The three rulers were the Red King, the Blue King and the Black King. No one knew why they chose to identify their factions and themselves as colors. Perhaps it was easier that way. Lucifer was just watching their battles. Not participating to say._

 _ **Meeting between the Black King and the Red King:**_

" _So… Black King.. why don't we form an alliance and crush that mad Blue King? Whatdaya say?" the Red King was confident that they would win against the madman that is the Blue King. Even though he was mad, he was highly intelligent. A brilliant strategist. It took them a while but they saw that there was no victory if they went about it alone. So the purpose of this meeting. To establish an Alliance._

" _Well Red King it seems that we have a common enemy, though that does not mean that I would just agree to everything you say, I have some hmm.. 'conditions' before we proceed." the Black King was intelligent too, more cold and distant, while the Red King was impulsive and emotional. The Black King knew that and took advantage of it. They all referred to themselves as their titles, not actual names. Again, no one knew why._

" _Very well, then. Tell me your 'conditions' Black King." the Red King expected something grand, like kneeling before the Black King or giving up his territories, but that's not what the Black King wanted._

" _I want your daughter. More exact, I want her to marry my son." the Red King was shocked by this. Their children were known as; the Prince of Darkness, and the Bloody Princess, the Blue King had no offspring. If you are asking 'but how the hell are there children in well.. hell.' some are adopted, and some are their actual children, who died on Earth and ended up in Hell._

" _Wha- That is outrageous! Impossible! I would never give my daughter to that filthy son of yours!" the Red King now ready for battle._

" _Calm down, Red." the Black King continued… "This is how an Alliance is formed. By marriage. There is only one other way and I am sure you would not like it." the Red King knew what he was talking about. He was talking about kneeling before him, and that was never going to happen. Never._

" _Very well. But if your son even thinks about hurting my daughter I will murder him! AM I CLEAR ABOUT THAT? I WILL MURDER HIM MYSELF!" the Red King was screaming. The Black King understood what he meant, because if it was the Red King's daughter that hurt his son, he would do the same._

" _Agreed. It's done then?" the Black King was ready to hear the words 'No' from the Red King._

" _Yes. It's done." the Red King was relieved that the situation was resolved so peacefully, and with his powerful new ally he would take down that madman of a king that called himself 'Blue'._

" _I shall see you on the battlefield then Red King, when we take down the Mad Blue! See you." and with that the Black King left the neutral ground heading towards his castle._

" _Yes…...AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHA... HAHAHA" the Red King was laughing like a maniac but the Black King was long gone. He could not hear it._

 _ **2 Months Later:**_

 _After all of that they agreed to meet again just before the wedding of their children. The Black and Red King were once again on neutral ground. They were talking. The doors burst open, a hooded figure walked in on their conversation._

" _So.. you are the Black and Red King huh?" the Hooded Man spoke, his voice deep and commanding. Power. They could feel this figure's power, but they could not see it's face._

" _Yes indeed, and who are you?" the Black King spoke, the Red King was silent, looking for something._

" _That does not matter for the moment. What matters is that you are going to betray the Red King-" they could feel that he was speaking truth._

" _I am not going to betray Red, why would I do that? Our children are to be married!" the Black King said hoping that Red believed him, because indeed there was no betrayal. This was the work of a master liar, with a silv- or rather golden tongue. But Red did not believe Black._

" _I_ _ **KNEW**_ _IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU COWARD! WERE YOU GOING TO KILL ME AFTER WE WON? STAB ME IN THE BACK? HUH? OR NOW? WERE YOU GOING TO KILL ME AFTER WE FINISHED TAL- " the Red King was cut off by the Black King._

" _I WAS NOT GOING TO BETRAY YOU! I_ _ **AM**_ _NOT GOING TO BETRAY YOU! YOU ARE THE COWARD FOR THINKING SUCH THINGS!" now it was heated, and that was exactly what '_ _ **he**_ _' wanted._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAH.. HAHAHAHAHHA.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They all stopped shouting and looked over in the direction the hooded figure was in. This hooded figure took off his hood and revealed his face. His monstrous face. They all froze, unable to move, unable to do anything but fall. Now was the time for his reveal._

" _I am Lucifer, I am Satan, I am the Devil, and you are_ _ **MINE!**_ _HAHAHAHHAHAAH!" as he was laughing the guards rushed towards this devil to kill him, of course. But he was in a playful mood and killed them slowly. There were the two Kings and 5 guards. They were not ordinary guards though, they were the best of the best of the best. And after their death, Lucifer decided to keep them. Since they were intelligent, strong, brave and loyal beyond the normal standards, he snapped his fingers and they were given extraordinary abilities, shiny black and red wings representing their former titles, and all of the guards accordingly. Now with this extraordinary power, and unwavering loyalty to their master and King. They are known as the First Demons, the Most Powerful Demons, and the Council of Seven. As the War continued, it was easy for Lucifer to have his puppet Kings take over the Blue King's territories and none were aware that there was someone pulling the strings. After the fall of the Blue King, the celebration. On the balcony in front of all three factions:_

 _the Kings waved and stepped back. A man appeared before them, but this was no ordinary man. This was the Devil Himself._

" _Welcome souls of Earth, I am the Devil and you are in Hell!" as Lucifer said this, all stopped cheering. Silence. Lucifer continued…_

" _For your actions, I condemn you to an eternity of suffering!" Lucifer raised his hands, from nothing, something formed. He started forming the cells. The cells of eternal torture. The land did everything he asked it to do. They tried to kill him, but then the Council of Seven revealed themselves. Everyone was in shock to see their Kings kneeling before someone else. Now they realized that there was no point in fighting, and all who did were extinguished. Forever to nothingness. Just gone. The others were not so lucky. Castles fell, and cells emerged. All were put in these cells by the Council of Seven, but there were not enough demons. So of the best generals, he created the Demon Generals, and of the foot soldiers, demons._

* * *

 _ **Review if you can, see you next chapter!**_

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	5. Chapter 5: Chloe's POV

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 5

 _ **Note: This chapter is all about Chloe's POV.**_

 _ **Another Note: I'm sorry i didn't involve Chloe that much in the story, but i wanted a different approach than the other 'aftermath' stories. I will involve her a bit more now.  
**_

 _ **Another Another Note: #Lucifersaved.**_

 _ **Another Another Another Note: Next chapter will continue the main story.**_

* * *

 _Chloe's Diary:_

 _It's been some time since Lucifer left and hasn't come back. It's true I told him to never come back but I never expected him to listen to me. Not like he's listened to me before. He does whatever he wants and I think he doesn't want to come back anymore. Not since I saw him. His true self. The monster. Oh I didn't write anything about that did I? Well… It's true. All he told me is true. Lucifer is the Devil. Really. And Maze is a demon, a_ _ **real**_ _demon. Oh God. Ahh and yes, so apparently God is real too. I was never one for religion but now I am convinced. Also what is it all about that 'If you truly think me a monster, then a monster I shall be.'. That doesn't sound good. It sounds bad. Really bad. I didn't want to offend him, I just wanted space. I don't know why I told him to never come back but I was in shock, it's natural to do irrational things while you are in shock. Well I just want to see him again, even if it is one last time. Just once more. Anyways now we've got a case. Ten dead bodies. Something tells me that this is not an ordinary case. I have to find a way to contact Lucifer. Maybe Maze? No, she wouldn't give him up no matter what. Wait. Why is maze still here? I mean, Lucifer left right? So why is Maze still here? Interesting. Maybe he left her behind. Hmmmm… Unlikely. Forgot about her? Again, unlikely. She could be a spy, gathering information for his return. That sounds more plausible. Good, figured it out. So now all that's left is for me to ask her where Lucifer is, even though she probably won't tell me._

 _End of Entry._

 _Chloe drives over to Lux to see it operating like usual, only without Lucifer. After she goes in:_

"Maze? Maaze?" Chloe shouts as she searches for Maze where Lucifer sleeps.

"Decker? Is that you?" Maze answers, mad.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are **you** doing here?" Maze questions Chloe.

"I'm searching for Lucifer. Do you know where he is?" Chloe now hoping that Maze will know what is happening with Lucifer and why he hasn't come back. She needs him.

"No. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" Maze now sounds defensive.

"I know, Maze. I know everything." Chloe says trembling.

"So he showed you too, huh? He needs to stop involving humans in our affairs!" Maze screaming and mad that Lucifer showed Chloe the truth.

"Yes, well…. He didn't show me because he wanted to. I saw it after the battle with.. well.. Cain.."

"Ahh yes, so that's what happened." Maze now figured something out.

"At first, I didn't know why Lucifer would just up and leave Earth but now I get it! You drove him away!" Maze is laughing.

"I… didn't mean to.." Chloe feels guilty for telling him to never come back.

"Ahahahahahaha YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO? EVEN BETTER!" Maze laughing at how Chloe was dependent on Lucifer. Tears stroll down Chloe's cheeks.

"Fine.. fine. Your precious Lucifer is in Hell." Chloe knew the truth, but she was still processing the whole situation. To hear Maze say that he is in Hell, 'Hell is real?' she thought.

"When.. When is he coming back?" Chloe wiping away the tears.

"He is **not** coming back." Maze looks at the ground for a moment, Chloe could see Maze's sadness.

"Now LEAVE!" Maze says quite loudly.

"No." Chloe still teary.

"Leave, or be dead." Maze says, to a normal human it would sound like a joke, but Chloe knew better. She knew now, that Maze was an actual demon.

"Fine, but I'll be coming back! And I am going to see Lucifer!" Chloe says, and Maze could feel that she was telling the truth.

 _Chloe leaves Lux, and proceeds to her home, where she cries herself to sleep for the past ..what? She didn't even know anymore. Trixie missed Lucifer too, he was like a father figure to her. Even if he didn't show it, he was_ _ **trying**_ _when he was with Trixie._

* * *

 _ **Review if you can, see you next chapter!**_

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 6

 _ **Note: Main story.**_

 _ **Another Note: A lot happens in this chapter, so i hope it doesn't feel rushed. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ergus, where have you been?" the King of Hell asked, staring at Ergus.

"I am sorry for the delay, I had some things to take care of, my King." Ergus looking nervous.

"Ahh… no problem. Now, the Armies of Hell are ready, yes?" Lucifer simply could not wait to murder some Angels.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." the Council of Seven responded.

"Very well, now for your tasks and roles in this War." They were all ready.

"Council, you are to stay here in Hell." Lucifer knew they wouldn't like the idea of it.

"But- " the Council was ready for battle, not to stay and watch it from a distance.

" **YOU WILL OBEY!** " Lucifer's eyes started glowing.

"Very well" They all bowed, for they did not want to incur the wrath of the Devil.

"Ergus, you will go and work with Mazikeen." Lucifer looked sad mentioning Maze.

"Understood." and with that Ergus left.

"Zarathrus, you are with me."

"I am honored, Your Majesty!" Lucifer eyed him.

"Now, Izzath, you are in charge of Information Gathering along with Erranen. Guznor, Tolviz, you will lead the armies!" the King of Hell took note of their reactions. "Maze and Ergus will lead our Secret Assassination Unit (SAU)" the Devil stated, "Now move! Move move!" he clapped his hands.

 _Hell's Secret Assassination Unit (SAU) was far more deadly than any other, and that is of course, because the demon Mazikeen is in charge of it. The other demons close to Lucifer may be the most powerful, but she is far more effective in torture and assassination. That was her_ _ **thing**_ _._

 _They all went about doing what their King commanded._

 _ **Meanwhile in Heaven:**_

"Father, the Armies of Heaven are ready!" the sound echoing, and it was none other than the Archangel Frasiel speaking.

"Good." God appeared before all of the gathered Angels. "GO MY ANGELS, MY CHILDREN, EXTERMINATE THOSE DEMON ABOMINATIONS! FORWAAARRDDD!" and with that, they all started to pop up on Earth and set off to the Entrance of Hell. _God's orders were to remain hidden for now, so now humans could see them._

 _Hell's spies reported that the Armies of Heaven are marching towards the Entrance. Almost every Angel was in the ranks, except the Archangel Frasiel and a few Guards who were in charge of protecting God._

 _ **Near the Entrance of Hell:**_

 _Hell's Armies were heading towards the Armies of Heaven. It is going to be a fierce battle, and they can't keep Earth out of the loop for much longer._

 _Lucifer is calling Chloe._

 _Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

 _Chloe picks up._

" _Detective? Is that you?" Lucifer asked, scared that she will just end the call. She missed him but he didn't know that. In fact she waited for him to call. Chloe was too scared to call herself, because then Lucifer might reject_ _ **her.**_

 _Silence._

" _Yes, it's me." Silence._

" _Soo… I don't have time for chit-chat Detective, I'll get straight to the point. There is a War going on between Heaven and Hell right in this moment, and I am sending some Demon Guards to protect you. Since Maze has a mission and is not available at the moment, but I'll come visit when I have the time, and then we can talk about it all." Lucifer thought she'd just tell him to 'fuck off'._

" _War? What war?" Chloe asked, terrified, because she knew that he was telling the truth._

" _No time for questions, Detective. I'll talk to you later." End call._

" _Ugh… Fine." Chloe blurted out, though he could not hear her. She picked up Trixie and they started driving towards the Station._

 _She noticed she was being followed. She was a detective, after all._

 _Calling Lucifer._

 _Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

 _The King of Hell picked up._

" _What now, Detective?" Lucifer asked, annoyed._

" _I'm being followed." Now Lucifer was nervous._

" _What do you mean 'followed'?"_

" _I mean that there is someone following me." Chloe thinking 'just how stupid is he?'_

" _the Demon Guards are on their way!" at this point the King of Hell was so angry at whoever was following her, that he could kill a thousand people just for the sake of killing a thousand people._

" _Lucif..e...r Hel...p…. AAAAHH!" She screamed. Lucifer froze. He froze a lot because of the Detective. He heard her screaming. The King of Hell felt useless in that moment. He could not help her. He starts running._

'I need to find her.' He thought.

'Please be alive.'

'Don't leave me!'

'Not now. Not again.'

'Not ever.'

He flew around the city, looking for her, but only found her car. Lucifer got back down.

He is running towards the abandoned car in the middle of the road leading to the police station.

There is no one in the car.

A note on the driver's seat.

 _Dear Luci,_

 _If you want your precious Chloe back, you're gonna have to come get her, oh and also if you don't I'll kill her. Forgot to mention, Trixie is with me, too!  
_

 _\- Amenadiel._

Why would he do this? Was he ordered to? Did he do it just because he wanted to?

* * *

 ** _Review if you can, see you next chapter!_**

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 7

 _ **Note: SO MUCH STUFF HAPPENING!11!1!**_

 _ **Another Note: I would've updated sooner if it wasn't for me having to choose the story's direction. I'm still not quite sure, but I re-wrote 2/3 of what was originally supposed to happen. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Another Another Note: Should I start naming my chapters? Is it better that way? Hmm...**_

* * *

Why would Amenadiel do this? That does not matter anymore. Lucifer was given a location and a time. It was an abandoned warehouse. There was no one there.

"What is the meaning of this? AMENADIEL? AMENADIEEEELL?" the King of Hell was scared. Not for him, but for **her**. For Chloe. For Trixie.

"Stop shouting, brother!" Amenadiel appeared, time slowing down as usual with him.

"Where is Chloe and her spawn, _brother_?" Lucifer was looking at Amenadiel as if he was going to murder him right there and now. But Amenadiel also noticed that Lucifer used her name, not 'the Detective' but her actual name.

"Patience, brother. You will see them soon enough." Amenadiel had a smirk on his face.

"Hehe..." Amenadiel chuckled, so low that even Lucifer could not hear it.

"So what now? Where is the Detective?" Now his voice was cold. He showed no emotion. That was for their protection.

"Before you get them back, you have to do something for me." Amenadiel was smiling more and more.

" _What_ do I have to do, _brother?_ " He was always sarcastic when he referred to Amenadiel as 'brother'.

"I want you to kill Mazikeen." Lucifer was shocked. Why would Amenadiel need Maze dead? Weren't they like _a thing_ or something? I mean, he knew they slept together a few times and then Maze basically betrayed him, but this is too much. What is this, revenge?

"Why?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Nuh-uh brother, no questions!" Amenadiel replied defensively.

"I- " Amenadiel confident that Lucifer will do whatever he asked for 'his Detective', he did not expect this. He did not expect this at all.

As _his brother_ turned his back, ready to leave, Lucifer attacked Amenadiel with a blade made in Hell. Amenadiel dodged the attack and tried to take off, Lucifer threw one of his 'Devil Coins' and with Amenadiel distracted, It was easy for Lucifer to cut off his arm. He then fatally wounded _his brother_ and as he lay dying on the floor, he said "It is too late, brother. Chloe is already.." Amenadiel coughing blood "...dead." and with that he perished. Leaving the King of Hell confused and scared, with tears forming in his eyes. Although Lucifer did not know if what Amenadiel said was true, he was still sad, for even if she was still alive, she would be scarred for life.

He had to search for the Detective. He had to find her no matter what. The King of Hell would give up his own life to save Chloe. His detective. And as he lay sobbing next to his dead brother, a light blinded him for a second, and a man stood before him.

Silence.

"Father…..." Lucifer blacked out.

He woke up in Heaven, next to his dear old Dad's throne.

"I see you are finally awake, _Lucifer._ " a familiar voice said. Lucifer still unaware of what happened.

"Ugh..." This headache is killing Lucifer. "Ahh… I see now. It's you. Dear old Dad. Finally, after all this time." his Father just stood there, silent. "Oh? Remember me? I'm surprised." Lucifer now aware that his father called him 'Lucifer' instead of 'Samael' . "What? So you finally decided to actually speak?" Now he was mocking him.

"Yes...well… the situation called for it." spoke a deep commanding voice sending shivers down his spine.

"… And what situation would that be? Hmm… Oh, you mean the one _**you**_ started?" Lucifer knew exactly what his Father was talking about, but mocking him was more fun.

He had totally forgotten about the Detective and her spawn, but now it came back to him. Amenadiel. His final words. ' _It is too late, brother. Chloe is already… dead._ '

"Say, dear old Dad, you wouldn't happen to know where the Detective is, would you?" Lucifer said in a mocking voice, suspecting that Amenadiel was given orders by his Father, and that He is responsible for the abduction of the Detective.

"Oh why yes, I would." God waved his hand and the Detective appeared, lifeless, on the shiny floor of Heaven. 'I was right' Lucifer thought as he crawled over to the Detective. The tears fell and fell.

"Wait. Where is Trixie, oh manipulative Father?" Lucifer asked, scared, but he knew that his Father would never harm a mere child. Again God waved his hand and another lifeless body appeared next to the Detective's. It was Trixie.

"Oh, you cruel… you cold bastard!" 'Why would He do this? It makes no sense.' Lucifer asked himself this question over and over. There was silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Time to end the War." God raised his hands, ready to annihilate Lucifer.

 _A loud scream was heard echoing across Heaven, and then silence._

* * *

 **Another Another Another Note: Oh I know. I know. You must think me such a monster for killing them. But remember, I was not the one who did it hehe. It's not His fault too, you will understand what I am talking about later in the story. DON'T HATE MEEE.**

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 8

 _ **Note: So I have decided**_ _ **not**_ _ **to name my chapters. The names will probably spoil things, and I don't want that. Thanks.**_

 _ **Another Note: PREPARE YOURSELF.**_

* * *

 _Previously-_

 _God raised his hands, ready to annihilate Lucifer. The King of Hell took this chance, a split second, and used a blade made in Hell to kill God. As the Light consumed Lucifer, he grabbed the blade and struck his Father multiple times. A loud scream was heard echoing across Heaven, and then silence._

 _Now-_

Lucifer killed God. He killed his Father. But, what does this mean for the universe? For everything?

"I- ...It worked?" Lucifer thought out loud. The King of Hell was not 100% sure that the blade would be able to kill his dear old Dad. But it did. It worked.

"…. Now what?" Lucifer still feeling weak after _almost_ being consumed by the Light. After God was killed, the Light disappeared.

It was dark in the Throne Room of Heaven.

Suddenly the Light appeared again.

"It is time...King of Hell." a voice called out to Lucifer. It was like the voice of his Father.

"And who would _you_ be? You sound like Him." the King of Hell half-expected his Father to rise again.

"I am not Him. I am the Light."

"Fine. It makes no difference to me." Lucifer prepares to open a portal back to Hell, feeling like he could cry forever.

"It is time." the Light spoke.

"Time for what? You keep saying that It's time, time for what exactly?" Lucifer was getting annoyed by this 'Light'

"Time for you to become God." the Light spoke with determination.

" **What**? You're kidding. I decline." Lucifer turned his back to the Light and again tried to open a portal back to Hell.

"Why?" the Light asked curiously. Why would someone 'decline' to be God?

"Because I never wanted to become God, and I never would want that. I would imagine that being God is boring, and I like to have fun. I like to enjoy myself. Drown myself in pleasure. Say if I was God would I be able to do such things? Would I be able to have 'fun' again? No. Do you know why? Because I will have responsibilities. I left Hell in the first place so I could run away from that." Lucifer looked at the ground for a second, his mind somewhere else. "Unfortunately, dear old Dad and his War brought me back again, with a little help from the Detective." tears forming in the King of Hell's eyes. The Light just listening, silent.

"You could bring them back, then. Your Detective and her child."

"What?" Lucifer looked at the Light.

"Yes. If you become God, you could bring them back." Lucifer now deep in thought. If he accepted, he could bring Chloe and Trixie back. But he would have to give up being 'Lucifer Morningstar' No, he would have to give up being Lucifer, The Devil. He would have to give up this life, in order to give Chloe and Trixie their next. What was he thinking? Was he hesitating in saving them? He needs to save them! He _needs_ them to be alive!

"Fine. I accept." Lucifer said, a little scared of what was about to happen. Of giving up on being the Devil. Of giving up on being the thorn in God's side. But now he will be God.

"Sit there." the Light pointing to Heaven's Throne. God's Throne.

Lucifer walked up to the throne. It was big, shiny and made of gold. Everything else in Heaven was made out of silver, but God's Throne was made of gold.

He sat on Heaven's Throne.

A Purple light hit him. He felt such pain, like he was being cast out of Heaven all over again. His devil face forming all over again. His flesh burning all over again. After a few seconds it stopped, and the pain went away.

Suddenly he felt so powerful. Suddenly he knew everything. Well… almost everything.

"My Father's ego had no limits….." he whispered, regarding the Throne made out of gold.

"So it is done." the Light informed him.

"I am God?" Lucifer asked- no, God asked. He was no longer Lucifer. He was no longer the Devil.

"Yes. The transfer is complete. You are now God." the Light spoke, you could feel a bit of excitement coming from it.

"What do I do now?" God asked.

" _You_ now control everything." the Light started fading. "Do as you wish…." and then it was gone.

He just sat on His Throne. The Room now dark. He preferred it that way. It was now HIS room.

Then he started walking towards the Detective and Trixie's bodies. The doors opened and an Angel shouted:

"The Armies of Heaven have fallen! The Armies have fallen! What do we do?" He could not see which Angel it was, but He was shocked to see they don't know that he is God now.

Well...doesn't matter. He now controlled the Angels. He was in control of everything.

"How did this happen, Frasiel?" a deep commanding voice spoke.

"Well…. The Armies of Hell….. Hell's Secret Assassination Unit killed the Archangels who commanded our Armies. And then the Armies of Hell obliterated our Armies in battle." the Archangel Frasiel now scared and prepared for his punishment.

"There will be no punishment, Frasiel." God told him. "Now clean up this mess." He pointed towards the dead guards which were supposed to be guarding Him.

"Father, what happened to the Guards?" God was surprised and shocked to hear Frasiel call him 'Father'.

" _You_ tell _me._ " God spoke, Frasiel could hear anger in his voice.

"What do you mean, Father? I don't know what happened." Frasiel thought to himself 'he knows'.

"Oh? Is that so? You are not the Demon General Zarathrus's spy?" God asked, mocking Frasiel.

Frasiel's eyes widened.

* * *

 _ **Another Another Note: So you are not confused, basically Lucifer is now God, so I am calling him 'God' instead of 'Lucifer' or 'the King of Hell' like usual.**_

 _ **Another Another Another Note: This is getting intense. Every chapter is crazier than the last. WHOOOOOOO. I have a pretty good idea of where the story should go next, but I haven't thought it out too far, so I don't know what I'll do when I get to that 'point'.**_

 _ **Another Another Another Another Note: I will try to make the next chapter about what happened with Lucifer's Father. How he snapped and all that. If I can, that is.**_

What will happen next?

 _-TheDoctorDXX_


	9. Chapter 9: Lucifer's Father

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 9

 _ **Note: This chapter is all about how Lucifer's Father snapped and started the War.**_

 _ **Another Note: Sorry if this chapter is sloppy, I don't feel very well, but I don't want to leave you guys without an update. This is like a bonus chapter anyway, so if it's not good just ignore it. Thx.**_

* * *

 _Not_ _ **too**_ _long ago:_

 _God heard a voice calling Him._

" _God…. God…. " a dark voice called out to Him._

" _Who are you? I have no knowledge of you." God said, searching for answers._

" _I am the Darkness." the voice getting more demonic by the second._

" _Light?" He wanted confirmation._

" _Yes. That is indeed the Darkness. I have not seen anything like it before." the Light said._

 _God still couldn't place the Darkness. It was not something He created, so what was it? Lucifer does not have the power to create such a thing. Only He has. So how did this thing exist? Did it just come out of nothing?_

" _HAHAHAHA" the Darkness laughed like it knew what He was thinking._

" _What do you want, Darkness?" God asked._

" _I want you!" and then the Darkness started attacking God._

 _The Darkness was not only physically attacking Him, but mentally as well._

" _Light…..." He called out to the Light to help him._

 _The Light started to fight off the Darkness. But it was not enough, for Darkness is the complete opposite of Light._

 _The Darkness pulled out of itself, one hundred purple arms. Then proceeded to attack both the Light and God. But the battle was not over yet. God focused on mental defense, while the Light protected him physically. Yet the Darkness will not give up this easily. While the Light constructed a 'Light Shield' to protect God, the Darkness attacked the Shield relentlessly._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU WILL DIEEEE!" the Darkness screamed as it attacked._

" _No… I will …. not..." God said firmly._

 _The battle was a great one, and all the Angels were incapacitated. For before the Darkness confronted God, it mentally crippled every Angel so they could not interfere._

 _After a while the Light was exhausted and the 'Light Shield' fell. This was the opening the Darkness needed and with God confused, it entered His mind._

" _I'M IN HAHAHAHAHA" the Darkness mocked God._

" _Yes, you are in. But_ _ **you**_ _are in_ _ **my**_ _mind." with that He constructed swords made of pure light and sent them flying towards the Darkness._

 _The Darkness copying the Light, made a shield made of pure darkness and counteracted God's attack._

 _The swords vanished._

" _Ha, is this the best you can do?"_

" _No." said God, allowing the Light to enter._

" _Light…."_

" _Yes, I know. I know." the Light said as it understood what He wanted them to do._

 _The Light merged with God and they both constructed a single sword with all of their light._

" _You are done, Darkness." God said quite loudly, and attacked the Darkness._

 _The 'Sword of Light' took down his shield._

" _I….. am…. NOT!" the Darkness screamed and everything went dark._

" _Light? Liiight?" God asked, but there was no response._

" _Hahaha, your precious Light is gone." again the Darkness mocked God._

 _God raised his hands and said "Let there be LIGHT!" and the Darkness was reduced to a mere shadow._

" _NOW you are done!"_

" _Not yet." the Light said._

" _What? How?" God asked, confused._

 _And the Darkness spread out again._

" _Balance." the Light said._

" _Correct." the Darkness responded._

 _The Darkness pressed the attack._

" _I- I'm di...disappearing..." the Light said as it was being extinguished._

" _Hold on!" God reached with one of his arms, leaving an opening for the Darkness._

 _Then everything went dark. The Darkness took over God's Mind and the Light needed time to be able to return to normal._

 _ **Some Time Later:**_

" _You summoned us here, Father." the Archangels spoke._

" _Yes." a dark voice responded, not a pleasant voice that God had before, but a rough dark voice._

" _What do you need, Father?" Frasiel asked._

" _I am officially declaring War on Hell." God said loudly._

" _WHAT?" all of the Archangels in shock._

" _Yes. War."_

" _But what would a war solve? We have been co-existing with Hell ever since it was created! There is no need for war!" one of the Archangels said. This was a mistake on his part, for God did not wish to be questioned but only obeyed. Then God raised his hands and obliterated this Archangel which spoke out of turn._

" _Hmm. Now. Any_ _ **other**_ _questions and concerns?" God asked, he knew that no one would dare speak to Him in such a way again._

" _No." they all said._

" _Very well. Leave me." and with that, they all left the throne room. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" His evil laugh could be heard across Heaven.  
_

 _All of the other Archangels started preparations for War, while Frasiel speaking with someone._

" _Demon General Zarathrus." an angelic voice called out._

" _Yes, who is this?" Zarathrus asked._

" _I am the Archangel Frasiel, God's most trusted."_

" _Well then, Frasiel. What do you need from me, a Demon General?" Zarathrus asked mockingly._

" _I have some information concerning God, and believe me, it is not good." Frasiel said coldly._

" _And just what would this information be?" Zarathrus asked, interested in this information._

* * *

 **You can pretty much see where this is going.**

 **Sorry I can't write more about it now, can probably expand about how the Darkness was created and all that. We'll see.**

What will happen next?

 _-TheDoctorDXX_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sick and Tired**

Chapter 10

 _ **Note: I have been quite busy, so I couldn't update sooner, but I'm back. Enjoy the last chapter!**_

 _ **Another Note: Yes. Indeed it is the end of this story, but I hope there will be many more.**_

* * *

"Good work, Frasiel" God told him.

"Wha-? What do you mean? Why?" Frasiel confused. He thought that he was going to get punished. Badly.

"Because you did me a favor." This confused Frasiel even more. What was God thinking? Why is he saying things like that?

"...Erm… Why? What happened?" Frasiel asked.

"Both armies are gone. The War is over." God told him with a cold smirk on his face.

"What do you mean they are gone? But I thought Hell was marching towards us?"

"No. Lucifer is dead and so are all of his abominations. HEHEHAHAHHAHA" a laughter that would plague Frasiel forever.

A figure enters the Throne Room.

"What do you mean, _Father?_ I am not dead." a masked figure came out of the shadows.

"And who would you be?" God asked with disgust, He knew something bad was going to happen. He called him 'Father'. 'Oh this is bad. This is so bad.' God thought. 'This is not good at all.'

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten me already, _Father._ " the figure started to remove its mask.

"Lucifer?" Now they both realized who this masked figure is.

'How is this possible? I am Lucifer, or well… I _was_ Lucifer.' God racing with his thoughts. 'There shouldn't be another one. There couldn't be another one, so how is this possible?'

"Balance." a voice called out to God.

"What do you mean 'Balance'?" God realized that this is the Light speaking to him.

"Balance, as is, if there is good, there is evil. If there is a God, there is a Devil." the Light spoke only to Him, no other could hear their conversation.

"Ahh… I understand." God now turning to Lucifer.

"So you are not dead?" He spoke.

"No, dear _Father_. I am not dead." Lucifer was planning something. There was a kind of vibe in the air.

"Hmm… so where were you all this time?" God asked him, many questions still unanswered.

"I….I don't remember.." the King of Hell answered, he hoped to gain answers from his dear old Dad, because he didn't know either.

"Oh? You don't remember?" God did not believe his foolish son.

"Indeed, _Father_. I cannot recall many things after you kicked me out." the King of Hell had a huge gap in his memory, which he thought only his Father could fill. He's God, right? He knows everything, right? Right?

"So then.. what is it you want from me now, _Lucifer?_ "

"I.. want your help." Lucifer asked, hesitant.

"HAHAHAHAH YOU? WANT _MY_ HELP? HAHAAHHA. I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A SENSE OF HUMOR, DEVIL." God told him while still laughing so quite loudly.

"I am not joking, Father." This time, Lucifer said 'Father' without any sarcasm or insult. It was serious, and the 'previous Lucifer' God knew it. Who better to give advice to one, than one itself?

"Fine. Speak then, Devil." God's tone was more deep and serious now, and Lucifer could feel it.

"Yes, very well t- wait, what are these corpses in the Throne Room?" Lucifer points to two dead bodies rotting on the floor.

"Oh shi- uhm.. well.. I completely forgot." God now reminded of the reason He became God in the first place.

"What do you mean, Father? The King of Hell asked, concerned. His Father looked stressed and had a weird vibe.

"That is none of your concern. Now back to our conv-" God was interrupted.

"No, you are wrong, Father. That is my concern. Why are there corpses in the Throne Room? What have you done?" God shocked that His son would accuse him of murdering them, though it is accurate that 'God' killed them it just was not _this_ God. The Detective and Trixie killed by Him? Impossible.

"LIKE I SAID. THIS MATTER DOES NOT CONCERN YOU. LEAVE IT BE." God raised his tone.

"I- Very well. Come here, Father. I have something important to tell you, and I do not want anyone else hearing of this." God complied with his request, since it sounded important.

"But Father, you must not!" Frasiel spoke.

"Silence!" God said, walking towards the King of Hell.

As God was calmly walking towards Lucifer, he took out a blade made in Hell and charged towards his Father.

"Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" God asked as he dodged the attack.

"DO NOT ASK ME QUESTIONS, FATHER, FOR YOU WILL SOON BE DEAD!" Lucifer screamed.

Lucifer charged Him from behind, only for God to turn around, for He expected this. Suddenly the King of Hell disappeared from view, and struck his Father from behind, while Frasiel struck Him from the front.

"I..I see." God said. "Very well, then. You can.. _cough_ have _cough_ your answers.." God gathered all of his current strength, raised his hands, and flooded Lucifer's head with all of His memories, so the 'current' King of Hell knows everything that happened until this moment.

In the confusion, Frasiel disappeared.

Suddenly the Light appeared.

"It is time…. King of Hell." the Light spoke, as God disappeared also.

* * *

And so the cycle begins again…..

* * *

 _ **Another Another Note: I really hope you enjoyed my story, even if it is a little confusing. Well the right words for it may be 'complicated', 'sophisticated' and so forth, in point of story. Plot. That is my strongest point. I would like to improve on the romance but I like the drama more. Just setting up something like a wedding, everything going perfectly well and then just boom, out of nowhere they die just as they are about to kiss. Aaahhhhh. Anyways see ya next story then? There could be a continuation of this story, but don't expect it too much, the chance is very slim. Ok then.**_

 _ **Another Another Another Note: I will be even busier so I don't really know how much time I will have to write anymore. Don't expect much from me for a little while, though I will definitely return as soon as I can.**_

What should I do next?

- _TheDoctorDXX_


End file.
